A cure for insomnia Roureville
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: Evan is suffering from insomnia unable to fall asleep after three nights of violent dreams, could some help from his host Jayce finally allow him some rest contains Shounen Ai


_Evan Pryce is a celebrated New York Times reporter, and true to his prominent journalistic lineage, he has just published an exclusive scoop that is brilliant enough to be considered for the Pulitzer Prize. Unfortunately, this also makes him easy prey to the many enemies he has made throughout his career. Instead of going in hiding, however, Evan decides to hole up at his press office - not the safest place for a man in Evan's situation. Unwilling to have his star reporter remain so vulnerable to attack, the Editor-in-Chief orders Evan to cover an out-of-state story: "real" ghost sightings in a secluded village in the countryside—an article too absurd to be handled by the New York Times. For lack of a better thing to do, Evan decides to follow his editor's orders and drives across the Midwestern desert searching for a town nobody seems to have heard of. After ten days of driving by sleepy rural villages with zero results, our lost and exhausted New Yorker is just about ready to give up. But then suddenly, a road sign pointing to "Roureville" catches his eye, and he heaves a sigh of relief. Little does he know that the end of his long road trip is just the beginning of an incredible tale. From _

It had been three nights.

Three nights of tossing and turning for hours before falling in to a deep sleep filled with dark and bloody dreams, that though fell like an eternity last only a minute or two at the most and also had the effect of making any more sleep impossible.

For three nights New York Times journalist Evan Pryce had been suffering from insomnia which made his irritable personality all the more worse for his housemate Jayce

"What the hell is going on there's no hot water" yelled Evan coming downstairs in only a bath towel, finding Jayce staking away the washing up he had done last night.

"You paid to have the boiler refitted remember Evan" said Jayce who while talking clammy was sweating buckets

"I did huh"

"Yes you did, how could you forget"

"I honestly don't know"

"Perhaps you should trying getting some more sleep" suggested Jayce who suddenly felt 12 inches tall as he felt Evan's irritated glare upon him

"Well maybe I would sleep better if something in that room wasn't trying to keep me awake", suddenly Jayce stared sweating and dropped the plate he was currently holding

"I have no idea what you are trying to imply and I can assure that there is nothing in that room bar the bed and all the stuff you put in there yourself" said Jayce picking up the pieces of the broken plate while obviously avoiding Evan and Evan having reached his limit of dealing with the kid when he became cadge slammed the door to the kitchen behind him.

**As night falls**

Evan spent the rest of the day in his room tying away on his laptop he had been so absorbed in what he was doing that he hadn't noticed that the day was gone until he looked at the clock on laptop

"Shit" and he was tried too,_ maybe to tired to dream_

He was wrong even though he was really tired he still found himself tossing and turning and entangling himself in the sheets. As his body still and he believed himself too hot and bother to sleep Evan eyelids began to close and his muscles go limp blood splattered images interlaced with gore started to dace before him, unbenotesd to him his lips released and loud terrified scream.

"Arggh"

Jayce spun round from the bowl of cornflakes after hearing his housemate's scream

"Evan!?" he yelled as he ran upstairs. He open the door to find Evan clenching at the bed sheets and moaning.

"Evan?" he said softer as he crept towards the bed and his housemate's writhing form.

Once he reached the bed he placed his hands on Evans body to try and keep him from hurting himself, but for some strange reason Evan stoped struggling and relaxed. Jayce was unsure of what had happened but he breathed a sigh of relief that whatever it was it was now over.

"Thank goodness" he said as he made his way to the door

"Nrrgh" said the sleeping body behind him, looking back Jayce could see that Evan had started to thrash around again Jayce clenched his fist as he made his way back to the bed.

On and on Jacye found himself holding Evan until he lay still only to find him moving violently again once he reached the door. Eventually Jayce fell asleep, with his arms wrapped around Evan a few hours before dawn.

Evan awoke a few hours after dawn feeling more refreshed then he had in a long time, with a sweet smelling scent nearby opening his eyes he was shocked to see that Jayce was sleeping peacefully while he had his arms wrapped around his stomach. He was about to wake the kid up and giving him a piece of his mind but when he saw Jacye sightly deeply and decide against it. Evan began to fall asleep with his arm loosely around Jayce.

**The end **

_**Roureville**_** is available through any good supplier of manga (even though**_** Roureville**_** itself is a mahwa) or online through netcomics **


End file.
